Invader Zim Music Meme
by SadRebel
Summary: Zim and Dib slash powered by my broad tastes in music. Mostly for the lulz.


MUSIC MEME

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, etc.  
>2. Put on your music program on shufflerandom  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song's over.<br>4. Do 10 songs and make sure to include the song name/artist.

**WARNING:** This is Zim/Dib slash. I only want to make it known that if you have a problem with that pairing, please turn back now. Otherwise: I do not own, nor stand to benefit from the characters, places or songs used in this meme. I hope you enjoy it.

1. Mr Tamborine Man – Bob Dylan

Dib watched as the stars flew by the viewscreen of the Voot cruiser. There were so many; more than anyone on Earth had ever known about, and Dib could see them all. In that moment he felt both so large and so small. Out of the corner of his eye, Zim watched the human. Zim wasn't particularly interested in the stars; he'd seen them before, but watching Dib; so enthralled by the millions of tiny lights, silver flicks flashing across his glasses; Zim felt so strange deep down in his squeedlyspooch. He knew he was right to bring Dib along with him. Bringing him away from that disgusting Earth, out here into black oblivion – he could see he'd done the right thing in the stars reflected in Dibs' eyes. In the back of the Voot, GIR hummed to himself, as he watched the lights flying by.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom…"

2. Crazy in Love - Eminem

Dib pushed Zim away from himself, down onto the floor. The Irkin landed with a thud, but he was grinning, looking up at the human with his deep magenta eyes. Dib pulled off his coat and cast it aside. The fabric had become torn when they had tumbled unceremoniously out of the elevator. Crawling on all fours, he loomed over Zim. The alien laughed, pulling cruelly at Dib's hair as the human bit down on his neck. Zim moaned loudly, pulling harder on the lock of hair as Dib pushed his hands up the Irkins' shirt and dug his fingers into the soft flesh. Something hot and wet flowed under his fingers as Zim arched against him. Impatient, Dib pulled the shirt over the aliens head, tossing it aside and roughly pushing the Irkin onto his back. Leaning forward again, Dib took one of the sensitive antennae into his mouth, biting down hard. He couldn't tell which he preferred: causing pain or causing pleasure.

3. Chop Suey – System of a Down

Dib kicked his bedroom door aside, ran into his room, and slammed the door behind him. He picked up the towel off his desk chair and began drying his hair. Looking in the mirror he spotted a row of teeth marks stretching from his neck, right down to his elbow. He pulled some makeup he'd stolen from Gaz out of the draw and padded the puff against his bruising. Someone at Skool was going to kick up a fuss about that, and Dib didn't need to add fag to the list of insults he received during the day. He was completely resigned to the fact that that's what he was, and constantly wondered on it, but when Zim was pressed up against him, naked and hot and moaning; somehow it all seemed totally worth it.

The name calling he could live without though.

4. My Band – D12

After the Earth was taken over, Dib saw very little of Zim. He'd taken to spending his days waiting around, experimenting with alien technology and eating whatever GIR was cooking. Usually waffles. Even when Zim was at home, his head (and it had gotten pretty big, figuratively speaking) was always out there in the crowds, soaking up praise from his fellow aliens, who seemed entirely too stupid to absorb the fact that it had taken him six years to take over one planet. Whenever Zim was around, he expected to be waited on hand and foot, and took no notice of criticism, even when it was true. He wouldn't have a bad word said about Dib though, by anyone but him, so the human put up with it. Even if it meant being ignored by whatever race was currently inhabiting the planet he once called home. At least alien females hadn't started throwing their underpants at Zim yet.

5. Hero - Nickleback

Dib watched the world burning. He was standing on a hill overlooking what had once been his hometown. Now there was nothing left – no buildings or plants or people. It was all burning. Everyone was dead.

The Irkins had gotten bored with Zims' constant updates. He couldn't be blocked out, and eventually it must have dawned on Red and Purple that the only way to really be rid of him was to kill him. Even if that meant ravaging the planet he lived on; which it did, and damn it anyway because that's what Irkins did best. But Zim knew they were coming. He'd been prepared.

But he hadn't been prepared enough. He stands now behind Dib, watching the boy watching the world burn. They're going to get into the Voot cruiser and fly away. But Dib has to say goodbye first.

6. I Know you Want Me - Pitbull

Dib moaned softly, pushing harder against the Irkin below him. Zim let out a strangled cry, writhing and pushing back with equal force. The room was pitch black and somewhere on the way to the bed, Dib had lost his glasses, but he didn't need to see to know that Zim felt exactly the same way as he did. They wanted each other, they're wanted each other for years and after they'd gotten over their silly fighting (when they were old enough to know better) they found something much, much better.

"Uhh, Dib." Zim whispered, biting the soft skin of Dibs' neck. Dib ran his fingers up and down one of Zim's lekku, feeling the alien vibrate beneath him in satisfaction. There was no possible way they could have sex, Irkins weren't made for that, but this… whatever _this_ was, had to be better.

7. Ur So Gay – Katy Perry

Dib walked; head down, through the Skool doors, and towards his locker. He ignored the looks and the teasing. Zim was waiting for him, pressed up against the metal, oblivious to the taunts about his pink skirt and ridiculously high boots. The aliens quirked an eye at him, and Dib smiled, flipping the lock of hair atop his head back, the eyes behind his glasses blackened with kohl. Someone said something derogatory behind Dibs' back and he almost flipped them off, but then he remembered he was wearing his new Black Parade shirt and he didn't want to ruin it. He settled for swearing under his breath in Irkin. Zim grinned at that, the ball on his tongue clicking against his teeth.

8. Lips of an Angel - Hinder

Zim looked over his shoulder. There was no one around. His Tallest had walked off the bridge to go and do rounds of the lower levels. He brought up a view of his old base on his screen, waiting for someone to show up – he'd gotten what sounded like an urgent message from Dib earlier and had been waiting for hours to communicate with him. Eventually, the familiar round glasses showed up on the viewscreen. Zim smiled, and Dibs face smiled back at him.

"Hey Zim." Dib said. He sounded sad.

"Dib-human." Zim inclined his head. Funny, he sounded sad too. It almost hurt to hear Dib say his name. It made his squeedlyspooch feel far away. "What was so urgent?"

Dib was quiet for a few moments, seeming to stare at something off screen, then he looked back at Zim. He was crying.

"I miss you."

9. Disturbia - Rihanna

Dib grinned, head bowed, and looked up at the alien from under half lidded eyes. There was blood on his fingers. Zim looked back at Dib, level headed and smiling, showing his pointed teeth. There was blood on his chin. There was a pause, then Zim lunged forward, pinning the human flat on his back, and using the pak legs to keep him in place. Dib kept grinning that insane grin, so Zim ran his serpentine tongue along the length of Dibs neck, up and across his face, sliding it into his mouth. Dib's hips bucked against the alien as he entwined their tongues, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. Zim felt a slight burning tingle, and it made his skin shiver, sending vibrations into the human below him. They parted for breath, and Dib ran his hands up Zims chest, ripping the shirt open and leaning up to lick the bared skin.

Yes, he was defiantly going insane.

10. I'm on a Boat – The Lonely Island

Zim looked over the side and shivered – Irkins didn't do so well with water. Dib should know that. So why were they on a boat? Dib laughed, shaking his head as the boat bobbed up and down. He hooked an arm around Zim and held him close, telling him happily "we're on a motherfucking boat!"

"Zim can see that, stupid big-headed human." Zim screeched, hanging onto Dib, digging his claws into the boys' body. Dib didn't seem to notice, he was far too happy.

"DIB!" Zim tried again, "I demand we get off this awful contraption RIGHT NOW!"

"But Zim – we're on a motherfucking…"

"Get out of that stupid thing." Gaz chided flatly, watching the coin powered boat move back and forth. "You look stupid."


End file.
